Exchange for the day
by Alasse aka KiraLacus Forever
Summary: My fourth story! Asch takes over Luke for a day with the group, why? AschLuke pairing. Sequel to the first three. MORE REVIEWS!


**Tales of the Abyss**

**My fourth story!! Lolx.**

**Thank for those who have supported me so far.**

**Exchange for the day**

By kiralacusforever

Stomping her feet, Anise shouts out. "HE'S LATE AGAIN!!"

The group are standing near the counter of the inn in Chesedonia, they are planning to go for treasure hunt today, but Luke overslept again. Guy chuckles. "Why don't we just go to his room and wake him up?"

All of them nod as they move to Luke's room, Guy is about to open the door, when the door suddenly open by itself. To their shock, Asch steps out from the room and closes the door immediately behind him. He looks pointedly at them. "What? Why are you all standing down here? Aren't you all supposed to go for treasure hunt?"

"We are planning to, but Luke's not there yet, so we decided to come and wake him. AND! Why are inside Luke's room anyway?! Doesn't mean that I agreed to your relationship, you could just...Oh, nevermind! Where's Luke?! Let me go in!" Guy tries to open the door but Asch stops him.

"He's still sleeping. Don't disturb him. I'll go instead of him. Come on."

"W..What?! Hey, wait a second!" Guy glares at the god-general. "What did you mean by you are going instead of him? Did something happen to Luke?"

"Man, you are so annoying! Must I repeat myself? He's asleep. Plus, my techniques are the same as his, so no complaint right? Let's go."

Jade smirks. "Hmm…it's true that the both of you have the same techniques…But…" Asch glares at him. "In every battle, Luke's presence always gives us a safe feeling, and his gesture in fighting is always so appealing…sigh…too bad that we can't get to see it today…"

Asch twitches his eyebrow. "What do you mean by all that?! And where the hell are you always looking when Luke's fighting! Fine then, if all of you have so much to complain…!" He enters the room again and steps out after a while. "Here! Satisfied?

The girls awe while Guy gasps. Asch has changed into Luke's clothes and at the same time letting down his bangs. Jade smirks. "Hmm, even though you two should have the same body…You both definitely look different…"

"Well, sorry about that! Come on already, I want to finish this fast!" They set off while dragging the wincing Guy with them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm…Hm?"

Noticing the absence of warmth, Luke opens his eyes as he looks around the bed. "Asch?" He sits up and scans the room. "Asch?" Luke sighs. 'Has he left? Eh? Aren't we supposed to go for treasure hunt today? Why didn't Guy wake me up?!'

Luke wraps the blanket around his naked body as he gets off the bed to search for his clothes. "Eh? Where are my clothes?" It is then he sees Asch clothes on the table. He holds it up. "Asch's clothes! Does it mean he did not left?" Luke smiles in relief before his stomach starts to grumble. "Ohhh…I'm so hungry…Maybe I'll just wear Asch's clothes to go and find some food. I'm sure he doesn't mind about it."

Luke gathers the clothes as he sits back on the bed. "Hmm…it look so complicated…how did you wear this clothes anyway?" Luke fumbles with the clothing when he notices his reflection from a mirror on the dressing table. He almost shouts out when he realises that his body is almost covered with kissmarks! His face now is almost as red as Asch's hair.

He pouts as he tries to open the mind link. _"ASCH!!"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asch and company are on their way back to the inn from the Zao Ruins, when he heard Luke shouting his name through the link. _"Luke? You are awake."_

"_Asch!! Didn't I tell you not to put kissmarks on me?! How am I going to wear my clothes! My belly is going to show it!"_

"_You are the one who was requesting for more last night, I can't reject you right?" _Asch bets that Luke is blushing real hard now. "_We just finished the treasure hunt, we are coming back to the inn now. Did you dress up?"_

"_My clothes are not here...Wait a minute...Asch, are you wearing it? Because your clothes are still here."_

"_Yeah, I borrowed it for some reasons. Just wrap yourself up with the blanket first, I'll return right away."_

"_Alright."_

They close the link as Asch looks to the others. "Let's hurry back, Luke's awake."

"Ohh…the convenient communication system…" Anise smirks as Asch ignores her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving back at the inn, the ladies decide to go for some shopping while Asch moves towards Luke's room, but he stops at the doorstep as he glares at the two who are following him. "What business do you want?"

"I want to see Luke!" Guy says while Jade shrugs his shoulder. Asch places his hand on the knob.

"Too bad. I refuse." He quickly enters the room and shut the door behind him, leaving Guy banging on the door.

"Asch? What's all the fuss about?"

Asch looks up to see Luke in his clothes, but it seems a little big on the smaller boy. Luke chuckles as Asch comes forth and entwines his arm around his waist, giving a kiss on the younger boy's forehead. "What are you laughing at?"

"You look cute in my clothes."

"Well, you look weird in mine." Luke pouts at the comment. "Your clothes are so hard to put on! Return mine!"

"Then should you return mine as well."

Luke frowns. "Ohh…I had so much difficulty changing into it."

Ash smirks as he pulls Luke closer and places his hand on the clothes. "Should I help you to take it off?"

Luke blushes as he tries to stop Asch from undoing his clothes, but his origin's strength is stronger than his. "A..Asch! It's okay, I'll…!"

"Don't worry, it's my pleasure. Don't move about."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAASSSSSCCCCHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Guy shouts as he slams hard on the door.

Jade smirks at the scene. "Well, well… Seems like we need to wait for a while longer for them to finish their activity."

"WHAT KIND OF ACTIVITY IS THAT?!

**The End**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hehex, this story is much shorter than the previous few.**

**Just want to make a short and funny one.**

**Stay tuned for more. REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**


End file.
